


«Охотники на шипперов», сезон 3, серия 4

by AvaDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кажется, кто-то шипперит Лиама и Зейна. Их это смущает. Они зовут на помощь специалистов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Охотники на шипперов», сезон 3, серия 4

**Author's Note:**

> Название: «Охотники на шипперов», сезон 3, серия 4  
> Бета: команда WTF One Direction 2014  
> Размер: мини, 1230 слов  
> Персонажи: ОМП, ОЖП, Зейн Малик, Лиам Пейн, Найл Хоран  
> Категория: джен  
> Жанр: юмор, крэк  
> Рейтинг: G – PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: Кажется, кто-то шипперит Лиама и Зейна. Их это смущает. Они зовут на помощь специалистов.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора
> 
> Написано на WTF Combat 2014, команда WTF One Direction 2014.

ВОЙСОВЕР  
В этой серии «Охотников на шипперов» вы увидите –

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Сегодня мы в Лондоне...

ЛИАМ ПЕЙН  
Иногда мне кажется, что за нами кто-то следит.

ЗЕЙН МАЛИК  
Словно фотографирует исподтишка.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Кажется, я что-то нашел.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
О, Господи.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Меня зовут Джейк Маслоу. Уже три года я помогаю людям с их проблемами. Так называемыми шипперами.

МУЖСКОЙ ГОЛОС  
О, Господи, это же…

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Эти шипперы прячутся везде. Поэтому к делу приступает моя команда. Мой брат Алек, моя кузина Аманда и ее парень Том.

МУЖСКОЙ ГОЛОС  
Это еще что за…

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Моя задача – найти тайного шиппера и заставить его признаться. Потому что я – охотник на шипперов.

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Привет.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Я как раз тебя искала. Есть вопрос.

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Со всеми вопросами к Джейку, ты же знаешь.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Ну да, но тут такое…

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Колись.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Я думаю, может, нам стоит поменять название передачи? А то «Охотники» - это как-то жестоко. Мы словно с гарпуном на них идем.

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Идея Джейка. Я всегда был за «истребителей».

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Я не то имела в виду, Алек.

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
О, вот вы где. У нас новое дело!

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
В Брайтоне? Правда же, в Брайтоне?

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Алек, это работа, а не отдых.

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
В Лондоне, кажется. Джейк расскажет.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Ребята, вы не поверите, кто мне звонил!

ЗЕЙН МАЛИК  
Меня зовут Зейн Малик. Возможно, вы знаете меня…

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Еще бы!

ЗЕЙН МАЛИК  
…благодаря нашей группе «One Direction». В моей жизни нет особых проблем. Да, мы в дороге большую часть года, скучаем по дому, но мы делаем то, что любим.

ЛИАМ ПЕЙН  
У нас отличные фанаты!

ЗЕЙН МАЛИН  
Ли…

ЛИАМ ПЕЙН  
А, да. Меня зовут Лиам Пейн. Я тоже из «One Direction».

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Расскажите, что вас беспокоит. Пугает и навевает ужас.

ЗЕЙН МАЛИК  
Ну, я бы так не сказал…

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Не надо стесняться, вы обратились к специалистам.

ЛИАМ ПЕЙН  
Дело в том, что с некоторых пор я замечаю странные вещи. Иногда мне кажется, что за нами кто-то следит.

ЗЕЙН МАЛИК  
Словно фотографирует исподтишка.

ЛИАМ ПЕЙН  
И рисует сердечки «Лиам плюс Зейн». Рисует слегка криво, на самом деле. Зейн рисует лучше. Вы знаете, что Зейн рисует?

ЗЕЙН МАЛИК  
Спасибо, Лиам. А еще иногда нас кто-то заталкивает вместе в стенной шкаф и запирает там. А там пыльно.

ЛИАМ ПЕЙН  
О, я думал, это просто случайности.

ЗЕЙН МАЛИК  
Не трижды за неделю, Пейно.

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
Первые признаки шипперов среди ваших близких, ага.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
И у вас есть подозрения, кто может быть этим шиппером?

ЛИАМ ПЕЙН  
Нууу, мы не хотим сразу называть имен.

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Гарантируем конфиденциальность охотников на шипперов.

ЗЕЙН МАЛИК  
Боюсь, что это Найл.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Найл, нет! Я сама его с Зейном ши…

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
Аманда?!

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Шикарно люблю! Я шикарно люблю Найла и Зейна.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
В общем, задачу мы поняли. Команда, за работу!

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
Так точно, босс.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Я вас догоню… А можно мне автограф?

ЛИАМ ПЕЙН  
Конечно, детка!

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Похоже, работы предстоит немало. Но зато мы знаем, где он живет. С этого и начнем. Алек, ты взял отмычки?

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
А это легально?

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
У передачи есть адвокаты.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
У нас есть адвокаты?

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Алек, у нас есть адвокаты?

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
У нас есть отмычки и адрес, заткнитесь.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Итак, сейчас мы находимся возле квартиры Найла Хорана, участника английского бойбэнда «One Direction».

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Англо-ирландского.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Спасибо, Аманда. Друзья и одногруппники Найла подозревают, что он стал шиппером, и позвали нас на помощь. Нам нужна историческая справка. Том.

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
Когда я писал диссертацию в Оксфорде…

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Том, если ты еще раз напомнишь нам о своей заумной диссертации и крутых оксфордских временах…

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
Как я сказал, когда я писал диссертацию в Оксфорде, моя приятельница Тесс была помешана на «One Direction». И поэтому я, можно сказать, теперь специалист. Вот вы знаете, что в марте, во время тура «Икс-Фактора»…

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Алек, наконец. Заходим внутрь.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Том, ты мне потом расскажешь это. Очень интересно.

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Крутая хата.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Как наши зрители знают, при входе в жилище предполагаемого шиппера мы должны вести себя предельно осторожно…

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
О, а что это за фиговина? Тяжелая.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
…ведь мы же профессионалы.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Джейк, шипперометр не работает.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Потряси его. Я его вчера уронил случайно.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
А какая кнопка должна мигать, синяя или красная?

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Ты все еще не прочитала инструкцию по пользованию?

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Мигает красная, это хорошо?

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Батарейка садится, значит.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Как вы видите, по техническим причинам мы не можем воспользоваться нашим точным измерителем – шипперометром. Случается и так. Охотники на шипперов готовы к трудностям.

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
А еще у него есть чипсы.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Оставь чипсы. Кажется, я что-то нашел.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
О, Господи.

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Что это?

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
Это, как говорила моя приятельница Тесс, шипперовский коллаж.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Смотрите, и цветочки дорисованы.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
А это у нас еще что такое?

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Стишки.

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
«Идеал красоты, созиданье и радость, сердце-любовь». А, это ж распечатка. Видите, лучшие-стихи-о-любви точка ком?

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
А рядом переписано от руки. С подписью «твой Лиам».

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Это не почерк Лиама, точно. Эээ, наверное. Может быть. Я так думаю.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
«Пункт 7. Всегда стараться усаживать их рядом на интервью. Пункт 8. Спросить у Зейна, согласен ли он, что Лиам теперь отлично выглядит. Пункт 9. Пригласить их обоих на ужин и самому не прийти. Не забыть свечи!»

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
Ты смеешься? У него есть блокнот с планом?

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Он даже так и называется: «Планы шиппера».

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
А я бы иначе запутался. А вы вообще кто такие?

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Мы – команда «Охотников на шипперов». Нас вызвали ваши обеспокоенные друзья, когда стали подозревать, что…

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
О, точно, я же вас знаю, я пару серий смотрел! Класс! Скажите, а вот тогда, в серии, когда в Тома кинули горшком, круто было?

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
Больно было.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Том, это была пластмассовая мисочка. Заткнись. И мистер Хоран…

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
Ой, нет, Найл, какой я мистер Хоран. А можно я буду называть тебя Джейком? У меня есть парочка знакомых Джейков, мы с ними отлично ладим.

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Вообще-то о том, что вы шиппер…

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
Да что ж тут, шиппер, да. Грешен.

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
И ты так легко признаешь это?

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
Слушайте, я же не могу с ними, вы видели, как они друг на друга смотрят?

АМАНДА РИЗ  
Видели!

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
Ну вот, как тут удержишься? Я тут еще такой фик на днях прочел, про коалу и гамбургер…

АМАНДА РИЗ  
И красный диван, да!

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
Так в жизни оно еще все хуже!

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Кажется, мы слегка отвлеклись. Вообще-то…

АЛЕК МАСЛОУ  
А у тебя пива не найдется?

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
В холодильнике полно. Так вот, я подумал, у меня идеи кончаются, может, вы, как специалисты, а?

ТОМ САНДЕРС  
Что?

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
Ну, поможете мне. Вы же явно видели много шипперов, все их задумки. Подскажите мне чего-нибудь.

АМАНДА РИЗ  
О, мы вот недавно видели такую штуку, если слегка переделать…

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Похоже, наше дело подошло к концу. Найл Хоран признался в том, что он шиппер, и пообещал больше не лезть в жизнь Зейна и Лиама.

НАЙЛ ХОРАН  
Не обещал я ничего.

ЛИАМ ПЕЙН  
Мы с Найлом поговорили вчера. У него такой коллаж классный был! Я его себе забрал!

ДЖЕЙК МАСЛОУ  
Еще одно успешное дело за плечами нашей команды. А в следующей серии нас ждет Ванкувер.


End file.
